


Loving The Devil

by susiephalange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes his way in and out of the reader's life so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor Who And Chill

Adopted daughter of Bobby Singer, you'd grown up reading lore and emerging yourself into the worlds of make believe that were actually true (thanks to the careless and abrupt awakening to it thanks to the Winchester brothers who had stormed into the bunker holding a vampire's head) and the downright fictional. Like _Merlin_ and _Sherlock_ and _Harry Potter_ and such.

And now, waiting for the men in your life - Sam and Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer - to return from a hunting trip...you hadn't heard what it had been, something along the lines of a shapeshifter, maybe? Well, anyways, whatever it was, you sat quite comfortably with your legs crossed on the middle of staircase, reading an old book on devas and reapers in the Southern Hemisphere, although you'd prefer it if it was homework to just re-watch _The Lord of The Rings_ trilogy.

When you heard a _crash_ , coming from the kitchen. You suddenly shuddered out from the book of lore and stilled. Despite growing up around the hunters and learning a few of the skills you weren't technically a supernatural killer, and still respectively feared the beasties under the bed. In short, you were shy, respectively unafraid of what could 'gank' you (as put by Dean) but shy.

"If you're breaking into my house I'm not gonna be nice about it," you called out, trying to sound intimidating like your father but it came out like a weak threat. You stood up on the stairs and took out the little knife that Bobby permitted you carrying at all times.

"I'm not breaking in," came a reply smoothly unlike the crash that had been heard previous. "Just -,"

He stopped speaking as soon as he came from the kitchen and caught sight of you. And you froze. He was older than you by a few years, maybe, and had short blonde hair. Eyes that could drill into you and -

"Came to check you out, gorgeous." He concluded.

You blushed, but didn't back down. "Seriously, the house is miles from anywhere and you break in through the kitchen window and I hope to God that you didn't break anything because Bobby -,"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm here to see that one. Scruffy beard, trucker cap?"

You nodded. "Seems everyone wants to speak with my dad lately," you sighed, lowering your knife and cradling the book of lore you still held closer to your chest. "And who are you, again?"

The man looked up and laughed. "You don't know me?" he wondered. "Seriously, I'm the most well-known angel. Ever."

You chuckled. "I didn't hear Michael got a vessel," you sighed. "I swear, nobody tells me anything around here."

The man frowned. "You think I'm my brother?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Jeeze, did I come off to uptight? I'm Lucifer, for hell's sake, and you, you're ..." He scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes trying to remember a name you hadn't released to him. "Gorgeous," he concluded.

You blushed again. "I'm _______," you corrected, "and," you added, throwing your lore book to the stairs you stood on, "I don't care if you're the devil himself or not, but I'm bored out of my brains and I'm going to watch some _Dr Who_."

"You're not afraid of me?" he questioned, following you into the lounge room where you flipped the TV onto the hard-drive containing the acting of Eccleston to Smith.

"Why should I be?" you retorted. "It's not like Cyber men and Daleks are real," you scolded him lightly as the theme came on.

Lucifer frowned. "I mean, I am the reason Hell exists, I have Crowley and Alistair and you've invited me to sit and watch a - a -," words failed the first fallen angel and you laughed.

"Just watch the time lord and shush," you ordered, and slid so your head was in Lucifer's lap and facing the screen. "It's a really good episode."

And that's how you stayed for the next few days when the boys came back from hunting, and then went into a relationship with Lucifer himself.


	2. The Devil Neglects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small domestic, reader need time to herself.

Time passed easily and you and Lucifer got into a routine, a rut, that's what people call it - he did whatever the devil fancied and you sat around, waiting at home like you often did with all the men in your life who were in on the hunting business.

You loved the guy, seriously, with all your soul. Didn't fear him as much as you should've, but you were the quiet kind of girl with a heart of gold. But that didn't make any difference by the way he was away all the time. And when he was around, completely distant.

It was a cold Tuesday when you finally had enough of waiting for anyone; Lucifer was off God knows where and Team Free Will had road tripped to Pennsylvania for something along the lines of a ghost possession. And your father, Bobby Singer, had surprised you by going out to the Sioux Falls Library and hadn't come back yet.

So you did what came naturally: to leave.

If they wanted you so badly, you knew they'd catch up with you. So you took stashed a handful of angel blades and took off in one of the trashy pickups that Bobby tinkered with and ate the miles as you sped away.

Days passed with you on the road, and using the new fake credit cards and ignoring your phone that oddly didn't ring at all, you were free. Going straight across the country to Minnesota then bee-lining to Florida and surroundings, - you were still deciding whether or not your next location would be in Mexico or not...maybe Alaska? - you made it almost two weeks without hearing from a soul.

Then, out of the blue, came a lightning storm. You woke from the noise, but reminded yourself it was just a natural phenomenon and nothing more. But it was one of those nights when waking up meant no going back into the dreamless slumber again.

Well, not dreamless. It was all him. Him and his cocky smile and easy way around you that made you both open up and be rendered inert by the crippling shyness that he caused you. He was the most beautiful of the angels, the most damned of them, but you loved him still.

Even after the distancing.

And then the tears came.

It was inevitable: you were a mere human. One of ten billion. And he was the devil. Your vision became blurred with the emotions; you were forever being ignored, forgotten, walked over; it was common for a shy person like you. But you had taken charge. But that didn't stop you loving Lucifer. Not with all of your entire mortal heart and mind and soul.

"Now is defiantly a bad time, I can tell."

You tossed yourself over the edge of the bed in shock from the voice, but as you tumbled and embraced the floor, you remembered the cocky voice. It was Lucifer.

"No, no, it isn't," you sassed, standing. Hands on hips, you faced your boyfriend the devil. "I was just sleeping with a cut onion. And thinking about _The Titanic._ "

Lucifer poked his tongue out. "Don't tell Balthazar," he warned. "You'll get the history lesson."

Despite yourself, you laughed, and midway through the act, bit it back. The noise you made sounded like you were drowning on land. You watched as Lucifer made his way toward you and you couldn't take it. No. If he was going to act like all the time away from you was habitual and completely normal, you had to lay down the rules.

"Don't come any closer," you squeaked, warning him, slipping a hand under your pillow and drawing out the angel blade. "Lucifer, don't make me use this."

Confusion made his face warp into a frown, and as he went to speak, you raised the blade higher. "Jeeze, ________, what's gotten into you? I hope to myself you're not possessed."

You shook your head fiercely, abhorring the idea that a demon or angel could be in your body, using you as a puppet . "Nobody is controlling me anymore, Lucifer. I'm in charge. I'm not waiting around. I'm free."

He froze. "Is this becau -,"

You nodded. "Yes. I'm not doing this anymore! I don't want to wait around for you, Lucifer, hell, I shouldn't even be aware of your existence! I've got to move on, I've got to -,"

He cut in, "You still love me though, I know." You faltered. Then, slowly, you admitted that yes, you were. "I know, because I've been in your dreams. I'm sorry, ______, please come back. I've missed you. Your father was going to put you up as a missing person -," he paused, and you let the blade fall to the carpet. The clattering shocked you out of your anger. "Come back, ________."

You felt the tears come back to you as you threw yourself onto Lucifer. "I was stupid," you sobbed, "of course you're going to be always away, you're the devil. And I didn't think - I didn't think of Bobby. Or the Winchest -,"

Lucifer's hand was on your hair, smoothing it out as you cried out onto his chest. As he _shhhhhhhed_ your wailing, he added, "I've ordered it that I'm going to be working more from home now," you looked up, and even through the tears, you felt your heart leap. "I'm going to always be there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't."

You felt the hiccuping of your chest rioting against Lucifer's as you beamed. "Now we can marathon _Sherlock_ together," you managed to get out, and he laughed.

"Of course, we'll marathon all the TV ever released. But," he added, and you stiffened, "if you don't mind, ________, I don't want to drive back to Bobby's. I don't like these automobiles."

You nodded, wiping your eyes. "Yeah, I don't mind, Lucifer. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
